


daddy issues

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt, bottom octane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Octane says the word 'daddy' while having sex with Mirage.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	daddy issues

Mirage knew that his boyfriend didn't have the best relationship with his father but he didn't expect for it to extend so far. To the bedroom, even.

They had been having sex in the area behind his bar when he first heard it - the cry of that word.

Thrusting into the daredevil's tight ass, the daredevil was facing him and moaning, though his teeth were bared like he was fighting it all back. Mirage's libido was very high so he was able to go at it so they'd been here for quite a while now, when all of a sudden Octane gasped out,

"Oh - daddy."

The two of them froze at the same time. Mirage stared down at the smaller man with a wide open mouth that was sure to attract flies. Octane's whole face had gone red and he covered up his expression with his hands.

"D-did you just say...?"

"Stop" Octane groaned. "I didn't mean it -ay dios mios."

Mirage had started thrusting again, an evil smirk on his face. This was so prep..pope...preposterous! So funny that the daredevil beneath him had such a dirty little secret like this. He would make him shout that word even more. 

He lowered himself so that their chests were nearly touching as he kept thrusting, hitting Octane's prostate over and over while the daredevil kept his hand clamped over his mouth, having figure out what the trickster was trying to do.

"It's okay" Mirage encouraged, trying to pry Octane's hand away from his face. "You can go ahead and call me that."

"Sh-shut up."

"I know you want to do!" Mirage laughed. "Rampart told me I have a dad bod."

"Fuck" Octane gasped, throwing his head back as he clenched around Mirages cock. "Fuck - daddy, that feels so good."

That word made Mirage feel confident and also aroused. Who knew that his cute boyfriend calling him that would spark such a reaction?

"You're such a good boy, Tavi" Mirage said, getting down on his elbows and thrusting even harder. Octane's smaller than average (adorable) cock was between them leaking precome. He took it in his hand and began stroking. "Do you like daddy's cock?"

"stop"

"not until you tell me how much you like to be fucked by me." Mirage bit the other's ear lightly and heard him pant loudly. "So I'll ask again: do you like daddy's cock?"

"y-yes, si, i love daddy's cock," Octane panted, giving in, curling up into the trickster's touch. Encouraged, Mirage thrusted even faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over again to hear the daredevil scream.

"Oh, fuck me daddy, harder, harder -"

There were a lot of issues to unpack there but Mirage was going to enjoy it for now. He kept thrusting until he finally came inside the daredevil's tight little ass, but the man himself had yet to come. He jerked him off slowly while Octane sobbed, green hair vibrant against his pillow.

"Come on, baby boy."

"E-Elliot..."

"Nuh-uh." Mirage squeezed the head of his cock. "It's daddy, to you."

"Okay." Octane's sweet voice got higher as he thrusted up. "Daddy - I'm gonna -"

And just like that, Octane was coming into his hand.

When they finished cleaning up Mirage looked over at the red-faced Octane, who was trying to appear nonchalant.

"So where did the daddy kink come from?" he chuckled.

"Shut up"

"No, for real. Do you like to fuck dads, Tavi?"

"I said shut up"

"It's okay. I like to fuck good little boys like you."

Instead of telling him to shut up again, Octane's face got much more red. Ooh, Mirage was going to have fun with this one.


End file.
